Heero's Baby
by Trio-Spade
Summary: Heero gets a surprise that he never thougt possible. What will his friends think? More importantly what will Zech think? Zx1 2x5 3x4 MP
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Yea I have a very sick and mean mind, and I could not help but to very mean and evil poor Heero gives devilish grin. Yes I am aware that this could never really happen, and I did this just for the sake of being mean, witch I happen to be very good at, ne Wu-chan? Wufei: . . . . Right. I will put you back in the whole away from Duo if you're not good. Wufei: your mean Grin evilly

Ok Aside from the origanal AN; I have been rewriting this. The inital story is the same. It's just that since I started writting I have gotten better, more descriptive, with my writting. So seeing as how this was my first fic I decided to rewrite a bit, clean it up some. So I hope those of you who enjoyed it before will love it now. As always please R&R.

Beta: Kime

Alright my lovely's on with the story

**PS IMPORTANT! Read the bottom AN for Important Message**.

"Heero are you sure your ok? You've been sick all week." Duo asked with deep concern for his best friend as he sat Heero's breakfast in front of him. Duo sat down with his plate as his lover, Wufei sat with his.

"I'm fine." Heero gritted out through clenched teeth as he sat in his chair with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Heero, I believe that spending your entire mornings throwing up and then the rest of the day nauseous and pale, is definitely considered not being fine. You should see a doctor." Wufei stated dryly as he watched the ex-pilot closely.

"I'm fine. I don't need to see a doctor."

"Heero," Duo sighed, "Wufei and I are just worried about you, the wars been over for a year now, you don't need to wear that mask of yours any more." Duo gased at Heero, trying to gage his temperment. Deciding to let the conversation drop he finished with, "You don't have to see a doctor but at least try and feel better and eat."

Wufei had taken Duo's hand underneath the table and was gently massaging the back of it with his thumb. He knew that Duo was concerned for his friend. They had always been close; Duo having the uncanny ability to read Heero perfectly and understand what was going on behind that shield of ice.

Heero opened his eyes and gave a light glare at Duo and his lover before sitting up in his chair. He picked up his fork and speared some of the light fluffy eggs that Duo had made for him. Just as he was bringing the fork full of eggs to his mouth, he dropped it. One hand cupped his mouth while the other wrapped around his stomach as he vaulted from his chair and made it to the kitchen sink just in time. Duo was up behind Heero in a shot, turning the water on to rinse the sink out so Heero wouldn't be looking at the mess he made. Duo stood next to Heero giving him support and rubbing his back as he continued to drain the contents of his stomach into the sink.

"Oh fuck what I said, Fei love, call Sally and see if she can see Heero today. This has gone on long enough." Duo ordered over his shoulder.

"Already on it." Was Wufei's response as he grabbed the phone off the wall.

Heero stopped heaving but stayed over the sink a little weak and shaky as Duo cupped water in his hand and gently splashed it on Heero's face. Trowa and Quatre walked in about this time, attached at the hip as usual.

"Oh dear, Duo, is he ok?" Quatre asked as he brought a hand to his lips at the sight of his two friends at the sink. Concern for his ailing friend clear in his voice.

"No he's still sick." Duo stated some what exasperated over his shoulder.

"We can take him in now Duo." Wufei informed, after coming back from hanging the phone up.

"Take who, where?" Zechs' soft baratone asked as he stepped in into the kitchen.

All the pilots, including Zechs had been invited by Quatre to live with the small blond in one of his many estates after the war. Zechs had been very surprised at this gesture and turned the young pilots down at first. But after a bit of forced persuasion on Relena's part, did the platnum blond give in and moved in with his younger counterparts. Reelena had been right though, she had made it clear that it was probly the best thing he could do. Living with the boys would give him security and people he could closely relate to after the war. The boys themselves seemed to not mind him at all and had befriended the prince in only a matter of hours after helping him unpack.

"Heero's still sick, we're going to take him to Sally's clinic." Duo informed, as he handed Heero a hand towel to dry his face with.

"He hasn't seen a doctor yet?" Zechs asked, concern for his friend and housemate clear in his voice.

"No, Zechs, I haven't, now leave me the fuck alone." Heero growled giving everyone his patent deadly glare before doubling in on himself.

"Duo would you like me to drive?" Zechs asked completely ignoring Heero.

"No, but thanks Wufei and I can do it." Duo gently declined as he helped Heero up and out to the car, as Wufei grabbed his keys from the key rack.

The drive to Sally's clinic wasn't a long one, but it was filled with plenty of grumbled death threats and the occasional idle threat of moving out. None of which were taken seriously by the couple that rode with him. They soon pulled into the parking lot and managed to get Heero to willingly get out of the car and go into the cozy little clinic.

Once they were in the room, Heero sitting atop the examantion table stripped of his clothes and put into the flimsy paper gown, while his two soon to be evily torchered 'friends' sat together in the provided chairs, did Sally come in. She wasted no time in drawing several viles of blood and continuing with a full physical exam. It took all Duo had not to laugh when Sally asked Heero to cough for her. The tick he had under his eye as he did as told was nearly hysterical.

"So Sally, can you tell us why Heero's been spewing his guts out every morning?" Duo asked concern for his best firend evident even through his smile.

"As far as all is considered he is perfectly healthy. . " She replied tappering off at the end.

"What are you not telling us Po?" Wufie all but demanded.

"He's perfectly healthy for a person about a month pregnant." She replied a little too calmly.

Heero, who had already been somewhat dizzy, began to sway at the news. Seeing this, Wufei moved beside Heero just in time to catch him before he fell from his perch on the table. Wufei slowly moved Heero back from the edge and held him to keep him from falling one way or the other.

"How can this be Sally? I'm a male. . . I'm not supposed to bare children. Tell me what the FUCK is going on!" Heero demanded, his voice slowly raising in tone. Duo began to pace about trying to figure out how this could be happing. When nothing was forthcoming he stopped and moved to the other side of Heero, where he rested a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"C'mon Sally, how the fuck could HEERO become pregnant?" The braided boy asked with a lopsided grin, this must be a joke, yep Sally was just pulling a fast one on them.

"I'd like to find out." Sally said as she moved to stand infront of Heero. She pulled the tray that had a different aray of medical instruments on it, over closer to her along with a stool. She stepped on a peddle at the base for the table which raised the back for Heero to lay against. She then pulled a set of stirrups out of a draw that was on the base of the bed. She attached them to the end of the table before patting them and signalling for Heero to put his feet up in the craddles. Heero eyed her.

"I am not a woman, there is no way I'm going to put my feet up like one." Heero said pointedly.

"Sure you are, you just don't know it yet." Sally smiled, "Come on or I'll have Duo and Wufei here put you in them." Sally said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Knowing that she would have his friends do it, Heero raised his legs slowly and put his feet up in the stirrups. With his arms crossed he sat there looking off to the side, a nice rosey blush powdered over his cheeks as he decided that this was worse then when Sally had him cough.

Heero was unprepared for the feeling of cool metal poking about down 'there', and made sure to voice his opinion as he ripped his feet from the stirrups and closed his legs, cupping himself.

"PO!" He shouted in anger, his blush even darker than before, big mistake.

"HEERO YUY! YOU WILL SIT STILL AND LET ME FINISH EXAMANING YOU OR I WILL HAVE DUO AND WUFEI HOLD YOU DOWN!" The older woman warned, shaking a gloved finger in his face.

Heero gave an audible gulp as he gingerly placed his feet back into the stirrups. He bowed his head as the blush that graced his face deepened, letting his bangs cover his eyes as he hugged himself. This was so humilating. He sat there very still and very uncomfortable as he felt the movements of the tool. Hero looked up when he felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into a caring embrace. Duo smiled down at him trying to get his buddy to calm down. Heero gripped the sleeve of Duo's shirt tightly as he buried his heated face into his friends chest. Sally came up again taking off her gloves and setting the tool in a basin of sterile water til it was sent to be sterilized.

"Looks like J did it again," She paused to write her findings down in Heero's file, "You have a womb implant and all sings of it confirm the blood and urine test to be true. . . your going to have a baby." She finished with a soft gentle smile, her voice calm and soothing as she gave him the confirmation that they had wanted.

Heero sat up in the stirrups, his eyes wide and mouth open as he processed the new information on his body.

"I have a WHAT!" He bellowed after what his doctor said sank in.

"You heard me Yuy. A womb implant. Now, go get dressed and I'll give you some pamphlets to read on this." Sally said as she gave him a gentle pat on the leg.

After getting dressed again, Heero came out of the cajoined bathroom looking very depressed and lost. Duo had stood next to the door wating for Heero to come out. He was holding the pamphlets that Sally had brought them while Heero had been getting dressed. Wufei was standing on the other side of the door in deep thought of what was to happen next.

"I want to leave." Heero mumbled as he walked over and out into the room.

"In just a minute," Wufie said softly as he looked up. He turned to face Sally as she came in with a copy of what all Heero would need to do to prepare for the baby, and how to take care of himself along with a schedule for doctors visits. "Po. . . If Heero even remotely thinks of this, it might be a good idea to know if he could have an abortion or if it's to risky." Wufei asked, a sad look on his face at the thought.

"No, I would not recommend it. . . He'd be at a very high risk on an abortion table. The blood lost that can occur if his body does not recover properly from having the abortion could kill him." Sally answered.

Duo had moved over to stand behind Heero. He drapped an arm over the distraught ex-pilots shoulders, holding him and offering as much comfort to the brunette while Wufei moved to lead them both back to the car, unconsciously rubbing the small of Heero's back as he moved him along.

"C'mon Heero let's go home now, thank you Sally." Duo cooed softly. They left Sally's offices and headed home.

Ok Trio here as you can probly guess I have added more and put chaps 1&2 together. Don't worry, I think it came out better. listen if any of you read this part here, I need some info, I'll be taking a poll to find out if you all would like me to put the lemon I had written for this story into it. Or should I leave it out? You see the Lemon was more of a flash back to when Miya was concieved. Granted, I've tended to put Lemons in a couple of my stories, but it is ENTIRELY UP TO YOU, THE READER if I put this one in. If you wish to see how well I write Lemons, go read If Only For A Little While, and A Baby's Lullaby. I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANY MORE OF THE REWRITE TILL YOU, THE READERS, HAVE TOLD ME WHAT YOU WANT! That way I know where to cut and past the 'Missing Part'.

Trio: I hope your enjoying my touchier of our dear 'Perfect Spandex Solider'

Heero: You're sickly perverted.

Kime: (Nods head and agrees), yes you are.

Trio: I know! That's why you like me so!

Kime: (Smiles innocently) You keep thinking that.

Heero: . . . begins to walk away

Trio: tips head to side cutely Where ya going Hee-chan?

Heero: As far away from you as possible.

Trio: OO mock cries YOU PAIN ME YUY! Grins evilly SICK HIM JOJO! sicks giant kangaroo on Hee-chan.

Heero: blinks What the. . . OO kangaroo glumps on Hee-chan

Trio: still grinning evilly Good JoJo.OK! Enough with are insane dribble! On to the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heero's Baby**

blah thinking _blah_ flash back

How could this happen to me? . . . No I know how, J. He fucked me up again. This time so badly that I'm. . I'm . .Shit I'm shaking. Heero thought. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and stop his body from shaking. It was no good, the minute tremors coursed through every muscle.

Then there's him . . . Fuck what will he say, what will he think! He's going to leave I know it! Any chance I had of him being with me just went down the tube. Heero paused in his internal berating long enough to reposition his arms, letting go of himself and buring his face in his hands.

He had felt something on his face as his vision blured. He had no idea that it was tears. He was crying, an act so unfamiliar to him that he ignored the sting in his eyes and the tingle of tears rolling down his cheek. He had never cried before. He had never been allowed to during the war. But now he was allowed and the tears came without him even trying to stop them.

"God," he paused as he took in a shuddering breath, "what will he do. . ." He mumbled into his hands.

Duo turned around at the sound of the ragged breath to check on Heero. His heart ached at the state he saw his best friend in. The braided young man turned to face Wufei, tugging gently on Wufei's shirt, he motioned the China man to pull over. Wufei looked in the rearview mirror as he pulled over and took in Heero's condition.

Duo climbed over the seat and sat next to Heero, wrapping his arms around the distraught boy. He pulled Heero to him. Tucking Heero's head under his chin, he let his best friend bury his face against his chest. While Duo occupied himself with Heero, Wufei got out of the drivers seat and came around to the back and got back in.

Like Duo, Wufei wasted no time in trying to calm his friend. Putting a gental hand onto the trembling body before him, he began to rub soothing circles to try and get the man before him to calm down. It seemed to work as the tremors became more minute.

"Heero, come on, it will be alright. We promises, it will be ok. Things like this always work out." Duo cooed as he began to slowly rock side to side with Heero still pressed firmly to his chest.

"Heero, I know that it is hard but please tell us what is wrong-." Wufei started to ask gently before he was cut off.

"DAMN IT, Wufei! What do you think is wrong! I'm freakin pregnant because I was screwed over by a half-crocked old man!" Heero yelled as his head shot up from Duo's arms, revealing wet cheeks and red eyes. "And to top it all off, any chance I had with him is now down the shitter because I surely doubt that he would want to be with me now!" Heero continued just as venimently.

Heero paused taking a deep broken breath, he relaxed back into Duo's hold before apologizing, "Gomen Wufei, I shouldn't have snapped."

"Heero," Wufei paused, a small supportive smile coming to his lips, "It's alright, but it doesn't help us much if you don't tell us everything that is bothering you. We want to help, but you need to fill somethings in for us. Who is this 'he' you refer to?"

"Zechs" Heero whispered.

"Who?" Duo and Wufei asked in unison, their heads coming up quickly to look at one another.

"Zechs!" Heero burst again, "Zech is the 'he' I refer to!" He took a moment to swallow before he began again, calmer this time. "I've been trying to get the nerve to ask him out since we went out that night." His eyes were red rimmed, and blood shot. His face moist and showing the fresh trails of his tears as the began to fall again. "He's. . .He's. . " Heero buried his face back into Duo's chest.

"He's what Heero?" Duo prodded gently

"He's the . . . .Father." Heero whispered so softly into Dou's damp shirt that Wufei had to ask again, just to be sure.

"I'm sorry Heero, I couldn't hear you." Wufei said gently. Heero turned his head from Duo's chest, not looking at either of them, his whisper just loud enough to give no question to what he said.

"Zech is the father of my baby."

Wufei could have fainted. Frankly he wanted to, but this was not the time. He decided to let Duo comfort their friend while he composed himself.

Duo only tightened his grip to hold Heero in a hug as he began to rock side to side again. He brought one hand up and began to pet down Heero's hair, doing his best to calm his friend. Heero continued to cry silently. The tears trickling down his cheecks to be absorbed by Duo's shirt. Once Wufei had himself composed enough, he reached forward and pulled both men to him. Holding them both to his own chest, he rocked with Duo. Keeping a warm, loving hold on both.

"We only did it once. When we came back from that club,we were drunk and. . . ." Heero confessed quietly. " Afterwards, when he was asleep, I snuck back to my room. I was afraid to stay. I was afraid what he would say when he was sober. I just didn't want to get hurt, to let myself think that our drunken fling could become more." He paused, taking a deep breath that slowly became ragged as he sobbed. "I didn't want to become attached to someone I could lose easily."

Heero was taking this really hard, and he had all the right to. He was afraid, for the first time, he was really afraid and that made it even worse.

"Listen Heero, you have to tell him." Duo paused when Heero's head shot up, nearly hitting Wufei in the jaw. "I know your scared but you have too. Zechs is really the only one who can truly help you through this, him being the father and all." Duo said softly as he brushed Heero's moist bangs from his eyes. Heero only gave a slight nod. Duo was right, he did need to let Zechs know.

"Don't tell Quatre and Trowa-" Heero started to say before a giant of a yawn interupted, "I want to tell Zechs first." Yet again a yawn stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Don't worry, that too will be up to you and Zech, once you tell him. But, just so you know, Fei and I will be right behind you the entire time, k?" Duo gave Heero one of his cheerful smiles before petting his hair down again, giving the normaly stotic man a light, supportive kiss on the forehead.

"Let's get you home before you fall asleep in the car." Wufei said as he gave both of the men in his arms a final warm hug.

Before Duo let go, he held Heero in front of him rubbing Heero's shoulders. He looked him sraight in the eye and smiled one of his real smiles, not one of the many fake ones he would pull during the war. It was at that point that Heero knew that no matter what happened at least Duo would always be there. Would always be his best friend.

Wufei got out again and went to the drivers seat, starting the car once again. The rest of the dirve home was uneventfule. Heero falling asleep agenst Duo's sholder. The braided man had decided to remain in the back with Heero for just in case purposes. Wufei didn't mind, Heero needed the suport and if he hadn't been the one driving, he would have been back there on Heero's other side.

Duo and Wufei where both at a lost when the reached home again. Neither wanted to wake Heero, he had cried himself into exhaustion. So they did the next best thing. Wufei went inside and came out with an all to eager to help Zechs. The platnum blond had no trubble reaching into the car and lifting his sleeping comrade out. Zechs took Heero straight to his room and laid him down on the bed, watching as the former pilot curled into a fetal ball as soon as he was laid down. Zech gave a soft chuckle at this before he picked up the light fleece blanket from the foot of the bed and covered the younger man up.

Heero was surprised to find it close to dinner time when he finally woke up. This was both good and bad. Good in the sense that everyone would be home by now, bad in the fact that everyone being home meant that Zech was too. He needed to tell that perfect angel of his soon-to-be fatherhood. It was after that thought that he realized what role he would have in his childs life. Mother. . . He gave a deep groan. Well, he would blow that bridge to hell when he got to it. (A/N He he, can't you see it now? Mommy Heero! hehe!) Right now he needed to take care of buisness.

He went down stairs and straight to the large sitting room where he knew he would at least find Quatre or Trowa. And find them he did, playing their instruments together as usual. Wufei was there also, sitting in a over stuffed chair reading one of his old novels, listing contently to Trowa and Quatre as they played. Duo was sitting happily on the floor infront of his lover, using the chair as a back support between Wufie's legs. Heero noticed that he was engrossed playing a game on his Game-Boy to really notice anything else.

Heero cleared his throat before speaking in a hushed whisper from the doorway, "Does any of you know where I can find Zechs at this time?" Quatre gently stopped playing and turned to look at Heero.

"I believe he is in the rose garden, Heero." Quatre answered cheerfully before a slight shadow of worry came to his face, his space heart reaching out to Heero and only finding unease, a slight bit of sadness, and worry. All overshadowing a bright inner happiness.

"What did Sally say, when you saw her?" The young blond asked, figuring Heero's state to be do to whatever was found out at the appointment.

"Stomach flu." Heero replied curtly, not turing to face Quatre as he walked away.

Just as Quatre had said, Heero found Zechs sitting on one of the several stone benches that were scatered along the paths in the rose garden. His head was tilted back so as to face the sun's warmth, just like the beautiful roses around him. Zechs hair cascaded down his back in platinum waves, the sun making it shine. The reflection of the sun gave him a bright halo, making him seem even more the angel in prayer. Heero watched him. The stronge fragrance of all the fresh roses making the moment even more perfect, and how he loathed to ruin it.

He's so beautiful. . . I can't do this, but I have to! Heero thought, steeling his resolve as he walked over to the bench holding his stomach in a protective manner.

"Zechs, I have something to tell you. It's very important." Heero spoke quietly, hoping to not break the magic that had woven it's web around the garden and Zechs. He had stopped just behind Zechs and the bench.

Zechs had startled somewhat at the softly spoken word. He had thought he was alone, enjoying the warm sun and fragrent roses. He simply turned his head and peered at Heero through half open eyes. The blond smiled softly at the slight gasp he hear Heero take at seeing the mistakenly sultry look he had given the boy. No, not a boy anymore, he doubted that Heero had every truly been a 'boy'. He was truly a man.

"Heero you startled me." Zechs said as sat up straight, a gental smile on his lips as he scooted over and patted the free space on the bench. Heero hesitated slightly at the signal to sit before giving in and sitting next to the tall blond. Turning so that he faced Heero giving him his full and undivided attention, the small smile never faultering. It was the one that appeared every time he was near Heero.

"What is it that you wish to tell me?" Zechs asked smoothly.

Heero took a deep bearth trying to calm his shaky nervousness. This, however, was not lost to Zechs' hawk like eyes. It worried him that something was able to get to his house mate to the point that he sat shaking infront of him. Zechs took the offered time of silence to take a closer look at Heero. It was unnerving to find the ex-pilot's eyes slightly puffy and red, cheeks just slightly blotchy from tears shed earlier. When Heero began to speak again, he made sure to listen to every word closely.

"Zechs, I'm pregnant." Heero said bluntly, looking Zechs straight in the eye. After voicing his confession, Heero shot his glance to the ground and when he finally brought it up again, he found Zechs was wide-eyed and opened mouth. A remarkable impression of a fish, was the thought that made a quick pass through his head before vanishing.

"H. . How, Heero?" Zechs finally managed.

"Apparently I was J's ginnie pig for the nex experiment. Apparently it was a sucesses." Heero said quetly. It was so hard for him to stay composed right now.

"You mean you were the first test subject for the womb implants?" Heero looked up sharply.

"How did you know what it was?"

"There's been media over it for about the past month. A docter J-something came up with it, it's become very popular for gay couples and women who are beran." Zech paused going over what had just been said.

"But I don't understand Heero, why are you telling me this first? I know you haven't been up long enough to tell the others. And if you had, I probly would have heard little Quatre exclaming about it." Zechs watched as Heero dropped his gaze back to the ground. Zech reached a decievingly delicate hand forward, cupping under Heero's chin and making him look him in the eye.

"What aren't you telling me Heero?" Zechs asked, seriously worried about the young man.

It was now or never. He had to tell Zechs, there was no way around it. And he was a good man. . . .

"Your the father. ." Heero whispered. The look on Zechs face was enough to make him want to cry, and in his current state, it was hell to keep the tears in check.

Gods I don't have the strength for his reaction when he comes to. Heero thought to himself as he moved swiftly and bolted away, leaving a stunned Zechs sitting in the garden with his hand in the air.

He made it too his room without incident. Quatre has called out worriedly as he had ran past the sitting room. Heero knew that the torent of emotion he had to be giving out was more than likely setting off the small arabs' empathy like nothing before. He moved to the bed all the sudden quite tired. He curled back under the light blanket, silent tears moving slowly down his cheeks as he laid there curled up. It was only a matter of moments before his stressed body relaxed into sleep.

Zechs sat out in the garden in his state of shock for who knows how long, before jumping up and rushing into the house. He searched for Heero before making his way to sitting room, where every one was worriedly discussing if Heero was alright over relaxing tea. It was mainly Quatre trying to get Duo or Wufei to tell him what was wrong with their former leader. All in all it wasn't working.

"Heero. . . help. . . where. . .tell me. . . please?" Zechs said in intervals still not completely over the shock. He was in such a mess right now.

"He went to his room Zechs, before. . ." Wufei was not able to finish his sentence to Zechs before the man had already left to find his child's barer. Wufei only shook his head before being bombarded with even more questions from Quatre before Trowa was able to calm his 'Little One' down.

When Zechs got to Heero's room, he took hold of the door handle as he gave a light knock. When no answer came he knocked again, still no answer. Taking a deep bearth to calm himself, Zechs opened the door and stepped in without invatation.

"Heero, we REALLY need to talk some more." Zechs said quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed, setting a hand lightly on Heero's shoulder. Heero's eyes snapped open as he lunged off the bed and stood on the other side of the room. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen protectively, a feral growl coming from deep in his throught as he scowled at Zechs.

"Heero, calm down, we need to talk, we need to work some things out.I have so many questions for you." Zechs spoke camly as he stood up. He never took his eyes from Heero's. Keeping his arms out to his sides and his palms facing out, he slowly arproached Heero. He wasn't stupid. He knew that at that particular moment Heero was nothing more than a wild animal.

Zechs berated himself for startling Heero awake. You just didn't do that to Heero, it would always throw him into a mode where he was running on nothing but pure instinct. And right now that instinct was saying that Zech was the threat and that he needed to protect his child and him.

Zechs continued to slowly move closer to Heero til he was close enough to gently take one of Heero's hands from his protective hold around his stomach. Gently stroking the appendage he was able to get, Zechs worked on getting the man before him to calm down before the stress caused him to miscarry. He kept both hands on Heero's one, slowly getting him to calm down and fully wake. He was relieved to see Heero relax.

Heero blinked sleepily as he allowed the tall blond to keep his hand held gently in one of his own, while the blond's, now free, arm came and encircled around his lower back. He let the taller man lead his tired body back to the bed where he was sat down and allowed to wake before the long conversation that was to come.

Trio here, I hope you all are enjoying the rewrite so far. I was really disappointed with how short chaptered and poorly writen the story had first been. I hope you all can forgive me! Oh and every one has to thank Kime! She has been the one who has taken on the painstaking task of being my Beta!

Trust me everyone, Kime knows how poor a speller I am and I know that everyone has got to be bowin and kissing your feet for taking that job on!

Later my loverlys! till next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heero's Baby**

**AN: Hey every one, I got the feed back I needed and well, the first two people who said anything about the lemon stated that in their true fangirlyiness they wished for me to put it in. And I'm not tooting my own horn when I say one of the two told me that I write lemons well. So you can expect to see a lemon or two in this story. They were cut out of the original but they will be put back in their places. So just so you know, If you do not wish to read a lemon, skip the part that is maked with /Lem/ and the begining and \\ELem\\ at the end k? Simple No? Again, if your not into lemons dont read it, I'm not going to take away what my other readers want.**

**Beta: Kime**

blah thinking _blah_ flash back

It had taken a few minutes to get Heero calmed after Zechs had finally got him to sit down on the bed, but he had managed it. Zechs understood why Heero was so distraught over the idea. The boy had never been in a relationship before and to have this little fluke thrown at them after a drunken fling was no way to ensure the young brunette that Zechs wanted to continue a stable relationship with him.

"Heero do you remember much of that night?" Zechs asked as he thumbed through one of the pamphlets that Sally had given Heero. Zech swore that there had to be at least 60 of the stupid things scattered all over Heero's bed.

They had spent the last couple of hours going over all the information together. Zechs had managed to get Heero to relax and rest against him. The blue eyed brunette's head resting happily on his chest as they read support booklets.

Heero blushed at the question. He might have been intoxacated but he sure remebered everything, even to the last little detail, well it wasn't that little, far from it. . .

**/Lem/**

_Heero gave a light hearted laugh as he lead Zechs through the front door and up to his room. The blond leaned half-heartedly against him, happy to be in the presence of the man he had fallen for a long time ago._

_"Wow, the perfect solger can laugh!" Zechs said in aw that such a lovily sound had come from the stotic man. He watched as the rosey blush on Heero's face darkened slightly, only this one was not brought on by alcohol. Not knowing how to answer Heero, just laughed a little more._

_"Hmm, lovily. You should smile more often." Zechs purred as Heero and him made it through his bedroom door, shuting it once they were in. Heero steered Zechs to the bed where he deposited his load before colapsing next to him._

_"Heh." Heero sighed as he relaxed next to Zechs._

_"Hee-chan?"_

_Heero looked up at Zechs. His face was serious and it seemed that he needed to say something so Heero gave his crush all his attention._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Would you spend the night with me?"_

_Heero gave that small little laugh that Zechs seemed to like so much. What a silly question!_

_"Of course Zechs-kun!" He smiled. What was so wrong about cuddling up together and sleeping off the effects of alcohol? Besides him and Zechs weren't too drunk. Just enough to get themselves looser then they normaly were._

_Heero looked back up at Zechs and saw the happy, warm smile on his face. He did not protest at all when the taller blond wrapped his arms around him gently and pulled him up to the head of the bed. Heero enjoyed the warm cuddling feeling it gave him to be wrapped in Zechs' arms. He even cuddled closer to the firm chest next too him._

_He was just to adorable not to kiss, in Zechs apinion. He slipped a delicate hand down, grasping the boy's chin gently and raised Heero's face too look at him. The blond slowly leaned in, watching Heero closely. He really wasn't drunk, buzzed yes, drunk. . not by a long shot!_

_Zechs moved in closer, pursian blue eyes blinking innocently at him til he found his target. He pressed his lips to soft, full lips that donned Heero's mouth. Zechs felt the boy beneath him shudder as the spike of pleasure ran down his spine. Encourged by Heero pressing his lips firmer to Zechs' and wrapping slender arms around Zechs' neck, Zechs deepened their first kiss._

_The blond ran the tip of his tounge arcoss perfect lips, asking for entrance as one hand made its way down. Heero gasped when said hand began to toy with his harding nipples under his blue tanktop. Zechs did not miss his opportunity, quickly slipping his tounge into Heero's mouth. Heero was reduced to soft moans as Zechs ran his tounge through his mouth, coaxing Heero to duel with him. Heero gave a soft whine as Zechs pulled away, breaking their kiss._

_"Shh, It's alright Koishii, there is more to come." Zechs cooed as he moved down._

_With trailing hands, Zechs made his way to the fastenings of Heero's jeans, the bulge he found making him smile. He made quick work of the button and zipper. Untucking Heero's tanktop, he slowly, teasingly traced his hands back up, slipping the piece of cloth off of the slim, muscular body._

_Zechs lowered himself down ontop of the man below him, locking their hips together, he began to rock. The firm gentle writhem elighted soft gasps of pleasure from the beautiful form underneath him. Bending his head down, Zechs captured one of Heero's harding nubs of felsh in his mouth. He thought that Heero would have come right then by the deep sultry moan that escaped the Asain boy's throught. _

_"Oh Zechs, I. . .I've ne-never felt-" Heero gasped out, Zechs cutting him off with a deep kiss._

_"You've never been with another?" Zechs asked pausing to raise up just enough to look Heero square in the eye. _

_"Nuh-uh. Never, your my first." Heero admitted blushing._

_"What precisely do you mean by 'your first'. . ." Zechs asked raising a brow._

_"Certainly you've touched yourself before."_

_"No, never had the urge to." Heero admitted looking down. He seemed so much like a lost lamb, and in all sense he was. Oh you do not know how much this means He-koi. With that, Zech wasted no time in pleasuring his koi._

_Swift hands moved too Heero's hips, lifting him up gently and pulling down jeans and spandex boxers. Zechs couldn't help but chuckle. Once he had free range of the beautiful fey creature under him he went to work, making the boy melt to the matress._

_Standing, Zechs stripped quickly, wanting to be rid of the constricting fabric and wanting nothing more than to feel his companion's heated flesh against his own. Laying back down on the bed, he placed his head between firmly muscled thighs, kissing, nipping, licking, and teasing the flesh he found there. Zechs made his way up slowly, delighting in the way young flesh trembled under his touch. It did not take long for him to reach his prize._

_Raising up and cocking his head at the right angle, he ran his toung over the brunette's shaft. Fighting not to touch himself as Heero's pleasured moans and cries made their way straight to his groin. Zech swirled his tounge around the crown of Heero's shaft, lapping at it relentlessly, loving the sweet taste of the boys pre cum. He wanted more. Dropping down in one swift motion he took in all of Heero's equisit shaft._

_"Oh God Zechs!" Heero moand loudly. Zechs chuckled deep in his throught, the vibrations stimulating Heero even more and causing the prone boy to shudder and gasp in pure pleasure. Zechs began bobbing his head up and down at a quick pace. Strong hands finding their way to tangle in platinum locks._

_"Please Zechs. . . .Please. ." Heero whimpered. It was too much, Zech could not go without any longer. He jumped up, abandoning the blow job, to claim that beautiful kiss swolen mouth. While tounges wared with each other, Zechs locked their hips together once again, letting Heero grind his want into him. _

_Zechs reached one long arm to the night stand where he fumbled with the small draw, pulling out a tube of warming lube. He broke their kiss, bringing strong hands to slowly still Heero's erotic writhom._

_"Heero, I won't lie, this might be a little painful at first." Zechs confessed, trailing kisses down Heero's neck._

_"Do you still want to continue?"_

_"Yes." Heero answered heatedly._

_Zechs held one of Heero's legs, putting it over his shoulder as he put a nice amount of the lube on his fingers, coating them. Setting the lube aside, Zechs captured Heero's lips, distracting him as he rubbed a little lube from his fingers around Heero's exposed entrance. Heero moand heavily and began to rock, wanting more as the lube began to warm him._

_Feeling that Heero was ready, Zech pushed his index finger all the way in, in one smooth motion. Heero threw his head back and gasped. The gel automatically starting to warm him, making him even hotter._

_"More. . ." He gasped rocking against Zechs fingers. Zechs licked his lips trying to keep control. He pushed in his midle finger to join its twin inside Heero._

_"Ohhh, yeeessss." Heero moaned deeply. When Zechs added this third and final finger in, Heero arched up a passionate wail coming from his lips._

_"Zechs now, please I need you now." _

_Zech was happy to oblige, pulling his fingers from the boy beneath him, he made quick work of lubing himself, the warmth of the gel making his member throb even more with want for the boy. He let Heero's leg slide off his sholuder. The blond grabbed one of the thick pillows, lifting Heero's hips he placed it underneath him. Zech bent forword and captured Heero's mouth once again. Guiding his cock to the tight ring of muscle, he began to push forward._

_"Grr, oh. . .Oh. . .Zechs. .Yes!" Heero moand. So vocal you have become, my silent one Zechs mused, trying to keep his mind off the fact that Heero was so tight and ready. He did not stop til he was all the way in. once he was seated to the hilt he paused and waited to make sure Heero had adjusted to him. But Heero couldn't take anymore teasing. With a swift move of power he flipped them over so he was ontop, buring Zechs even farther._

_"Oh GOD!" Heero all but screamed as Zech hit his prostate. Heero began to ride Zechs in abandon. Moving fast and hard calling out Zechs name each time._

_"Thats right Heero. Make it your new mantra. . .mmmm" Zechs moaned. The deep tone of Zeches voice driving Heero on. Zech followed Heero's pace, slaming up when Heero came down, making sure that he hit the Asain mans pleasure spot each time. When Zechs felt himself coming close to the edge, he grabbed Heero's dripping erection and pumped it in time with their thrust. With the warming lube and the dubbled pleasure, Heero could not hold on. He was pushed over the ege for the first time._

_"ZECHS!" Heero yelled before falling forward and biting down on his partners shoulder. With only a couple more thrusts into Heero's constricing opening Zechs came, arching them both off of the bed before dropping them down to rest happily. Zechs allowed Heero to catch his breath before slipping out of him._

_Zechs looked down to see his partner nearly asleep in his arms. This is what he wanted. Heero to be happy with him. He reached under them and managed to cover them with the sheet. The next thing he knew he was asleep, joining his love in their dreams._

**\\ELem\\**

Heero blushed deeply at the memory.

"Not much beyond the fact I enjoyed it and . . . " Heero cut off.

"And what babe?" Zechs pushed for Heero to continue. The look on his koi's face stated that he rembered it all and happily.

"Babe?" Heero looked up, puzzlement clear on his face. He watched as Zechs cheecks took on a nice shade of pink as he continued to 'read' the pamphlet infront of him before clearing his throught of the slip. Ah what the hell, Zechs thought before taking the plunge. He looked Heero straight in the eye, all seriousness holding Heero's gaze with his.

"Heero, I have to confess somthing to you. Now don't say a word till I'm done," He instructed firmly before he continued, his face and tone softing,"For the longest time I have been deeply attracted to you. And truth be told, the night I got you pregnat, I wasn't drunk in the least. Buzzed, oh hell yes, but still sober. I had wanted to ask you this that night but, well I turned chicken and settled for acting hammered." Zechs took a breath before starting a new "I'm going to ask you now what I should have then, Heero Yuy, I want you to be my. . . Lover. . Will you honor me by being my lover Heero?" Zechs asked softly as he moved a delicate hand to Heero's cheack, caressing it softly.

AN. GOD FRINK DANM IT! THAT LEMON WAS ALL HELL! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE SOMETHING SO CRAPPY! Please Mina, flame me for my inablity to live up to my better lemon writing ablity.


End file.
